The Pagemaster (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's spoof film from the 1994 animated film, The Pagemaster. It will appears in Youtube in a Future. Cast: *Richard Tyler (Live-Action) - Harry Potter *Richard Tyler (Animated) - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Alan and Claire Tyler (Richard's Parents) - Ariel and Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Adventure - Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) *Fantasy - Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) *Horror - Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) *Pagemaster - Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *Mr. Dewey (Librarian) - Barnaby Croockedman (Babes In Toyland (1997)) *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) & Barghast (Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell; (1978)) *Captain Ahab - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Moby Dick - Monstro the whale (Pinocchio) *Long JohnSilver - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Dragon - Carnotaur (Dinosaur; 2000) *Neighborhood Kids - Jack and Jill (Babes in Toyland (1997)), Hiro (Big Hero 6), Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to The Sea), Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven), etc.. Chapters: #The Pagemaster (1994) part 1 - Main Title/Harry's Fear #The Pagemaster (1994) part 2 - Acrophobia/Statistics #The Pagemaster (1994) part 3 - Mr. Barnaby's Library #The Pagemaster (1994) part 4 - Harry Finds a Rotunda/Knocked Out #The Pagemaster (1994) part 5 - Harry Potter Becomes Animated/David's Journey Begins #The Pagemaster (1994) part 6 - Enter Foxy/Giant Octopus Attack #The Pagemaster (1994) part 7 - Mangle #The Pagemaster (1994) part 8 - Horror Section/Meet Bonnie #The Pagemaster (1994) part 9 - Dr. Gaston and Mr. Barghast #The Pagemaster (1994) part 10 - 'The Land of Adventure' #The Pagemaster (1994) part 11 - Captain Rothbart's Whale Hunt #The Pagemaster (1994) part 12 - Captured by Pirates/Long John Hook #The Pagemaster (1994) part 13 - Treasure Island/Mutiny #The Pagemaster (1994) part 14 - Mangle and Bonnie to the Rescue/Foxy Insults Bonnie #The Pagemaster (1994) part 15 - David's Library Card/Foxy's Apology #The Pagemaster (1994) part 16 - Fantasy Section/"Whatere You Imagine" #The Pagemaster (1994) part 17 - Carnotaur¡/Foxy and Mangle's Courtship #The Pagemaster (1994) part 18 - David's Courage/Swallowed Whole #The Pagemaster (1994) part 19 - 'Look to the Books'/The Beanstalk #The Pagemaster (1994) part 20 - David's Conquest/Back to the Real World #The Pagemaster (1994) part 21 - Check Out/New Courage #The Pagemaster (1994) part 22 - Home At Last/A Happy Ending #The Pagemaster (1994) part 23 - End Credits/"Dream Away" Movie used: *The Pagemaster (1994) Clips of Movies and TV Show used: *Harry Potter franchise movies *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to The Sea *The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Begins *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6 (TV Show) *All Dogs Go To Heaven *Babes in Toyland *Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight *Tentacles (1977) *Beauty and the Beast *Devil Dog: Hound of Hell (1978) *Pinocchio *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess Chritmas *Peter Pan *Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland *Dinosaur; 2000 *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) Gallery 1-11.png|Harry Potter as Richard Teylor (Live Action) 2132.jpg|David as Richard Teylor (animated) 32.jpg|Ariel and Eric as Richard Teylor's parents 524.png|Foxy as Adventure 61.png|Mangle as Fantasy 71235.jpg|Bonnie as Horror 1492022935_388534_1492023076_noticia_normal.jpg|Albus Dumbledore as The Pagemaster 412334.jpg|Barnaby Croockedman as Mr. Dewey 923234.jpeg|Gaston as Dr. Jekyll 10132445.jpg|Barghast (Devil Dog; 1978) as Mr. Hyde Vlcsnap-2013-07-26-20h40m31s255.png|Rothbart as Captain Ahab 1234rf.jpg|Monstro the whale as Moby Dick 24555t.jpg|Captain Hook as Long John Silver .ñ`+.png|Carnotaur as The Dragon Trivia * The reason why Harry Potter plays Richard Teylor (in his real version) is because both wear glasses and both have the same personality. * The Princess Swan premiered in 1994, the same year that the film premiered, The Pagemaster. Category:The Pagemaster Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof